Messages of Goodbyes
by MarioFireRed
Summary: The many classes of Elsword always lived together in peace...or so they thought. Thanks to the players of Elsword and conflict of the Elgang, a few of them get too much hate and can't stand it. Sometimes the other characters pick them back up and live. Other times only a farewell letter is all that's left of them. Read on the despair as the select few share their stories.


**Me: So here's a one-shot I made to pass the time XP!**

**Mario: So what's it about?**

**Me: Recently I've been thinking about Elsword, specifically the classes in the game. The ones who usually get treated poorly due to PvP or fanfiction stuff. I thought that, hey what if they heard about these messages. Then I made this. I have no idea why but I really like writing these kinds of stories. If this gets positive reception I might make it a series of one-shots with the other Elsword characters. For now let the chapter begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Knight's Message_

My whole existence feels like a double edged sword. On one hand I'm a serious and independent leader who headed the Elgang with a calm and cool attitude. A Knight who takes responsibility for his actions and protects his teammates. And someone a new player can easily rely on when they first get the hang of the game.

Everything else however is where it all falls apart.

Firstly not many people will even read what I have left behind to document my experiences just because I'm the class I am now. Usually I'm portrayed as the "guy who always takes things too seriously" or the "little brother with a huge sister complex". Speaking of the latter I always get compared to Sis just because I wished to follow the noble path of a Knight rather than walk the path to magic or to darkness, and I absolutely hate that. Try bearing the weight of constantly knowing that a sibling will always be better than you at what you're trying to do and constantly live in their shadow, while also batting away any insults that "you're not original enough". Well excuse me if I'm too much like Sis! I don't know what SHE'S been doing for the past 3 years so how the hell can I copy her with no communication between us during that time without it being coincidence?!

As for the former I find it so ironic that the same people who lecture me about being too serious and orderly to act all immature and spout petty jokes behind my back with others whenever my class name comes into the conversation! Why do I know this? My other two classes, Rune Slayer and Infinity Sword, always bugged me about it. My magic-wielding counterpart is just way too easygoing for my tastes and tells me to "loosen up" so I can "actually get a girlfriend". The dual-wielding persona? He keeps hammering me down whenever one of his human pilots gets taken down by one of mine via my signature move, Armageddon Blade.

Armageddon Blade. Out of all the stupidly cheap moves in the game (HELL JUST LOOK AT AISHA!), this one always gets the most flak. First off I'm meant to be a close-ranged swordsman, who cares if I get ONE move that increases my weapon's range for about half a minute? Plus it's only a buff, A BUFF! ALL IT DOES IS INCREASE RANGE! NO DAMAGE INCREASE, STATUS EFFECT, NOTHING! ONLY RANGE! Tch, sometimes the more inexperienced pilots give the whole crew a bad name only for that move alone. Infinity's Rage Cutter doesn't do that, Elemental Master's Magic Missile doesn't, not even Battle Seraph's Thousand Star and Tactical Trooper's Dread Chase. Everywhere I see my class driven by someone, it's always the same spout:

"OMG ARMA SPAMMER! NO ARMA PLZ! FUKIN NUB SPAMMER!"

I'd just spend all day listing why that one move (plus Sandstorm to a lesser effect) gets so much rage and even being called so far as being unrealistic for my kind (UNREALISTIC? YOU'RE PLAYING A FUCKING VIDEO GAME IN A FANTASY SETTING! WHO CARES IF IT'S REAL OR NOT IF YOU HAVE FUN DOING IT?!). But I have more, OH so much more to talk about.

I think I'll start with my teammates. Out of all of them Raven's the only one who doesn't think I'm a skill spammer and the person who's casual enough to approach me directly, specifically Blade Master. After all Blade IS my mentor and I'm grateful that at least one person understands what I'm going through, despite being one of the more balanced if not the balanced class in the game (if it weren't for his Cut Tendon Spam after a certain gigantic drive). The other two Ravens...Veteran Commander (aka ANOTHER one of the more balanced classes) just scoffs that I have to rely on one move to survive (tch and I already said the more amateurish pilots use it more often!) while Reckless Fist yelled at me to buzz off or he'd prepare another Archenemy (Yeah...TOTALLY not spammy at all!).

The Renas, Chungs, and Ara were the more friendlier of the team but sometimes hesitated for a one on one talk with me (as for Sis, being constantly compared to her caused us to...drift apart), well their more morally good classes anyway. In particular the latter and all of the former two aside from their dark classes. Ara's Sakra Devanam, Rena's Wind Sneaker, and Chung's Iron Paladin all feel sympathy for the amount of degrading I've endured thanks to their classes being either stupidly fast or also skill/combo spammers (though they're still thankful that my Arma got most of the heat, hence why they're still hesitant to approach me and go to Raven instead for leadership advice). Grand Archer and Tactical Trooper on the other hand _try _to make me get past all the put downs and instead use my skill to lead the team towards the light (when I mean try, I mean only when the others aren't looking. While they are, the two treat me no better than the rest albeit with more hesitation). Night Watcher and Deadly Chaser on the other hand are too busy leading the gang's strategical tactics (the former) or playing the role as the lone wolf assassin (the latter) to even notice. In the rare times they do however they merely look the other way and occasionally scowl (despite being Trap and Shooting Star spammers by their respective rookie pilots as well).

As for the other two, all three Eves pretty much react the same: Shrug and walk away, even Code Empress' servants Ophelia and Oberon merely follow their princess. AISHA, on the other hand... oh man. I think I may need to dedicate another section just for the magician and her three (Creator loving) classes.

Void Princess just acts like the skimpy devil bitch I thought she would be, what with a bat that obviously has lolicon tastes. She's sarcastic and EXTREMELY arrogant, always praising herself for being the most balanced Aisha class (which isn't saying a lot, Petite Angkor and Plasma user). What's even worse is that sometimes she even teams up with Infinity Sword (her lover and my aforementioned dark counterpart) to call one of my pilots out whenever they combine Arma with another one of my moves such as Windmill ("Trollmill") and catching them with Rolling Slash ("Trolling Slash", get the pattern yet?). I understand she's fighting the darkness from consuming her sanity and all, but letting her anger out against one of her friends (if we even are one to begin with) really does its toll for the victim's image of her.

Elemental Master is almost always the one to call my pilots out whenever they spam, and even if they DON'T spam Armageddon she calls out my more viable moves such as Armor Break and Iron Body (DESPITE MY OTHER ELSWORD PERSONAS ALSO HAVING IT) for being cheap moves...for doing exactly what they're designed for. This may be the old Aisha I'm talking about here, but the amount of hypocrisy can't be overlooked. Why? Her pilots are hated much more than mine, although because of blatant character buffing thanks to KoG (our game's creator) and the fact that she's bashed in that nearly all of her skills are cheap. Why this is hypocritical is that she stamps me as a spammer when she AND her pilots are worse off than mine when only Armageddon is even labeled as one. The worst part? I'M still one of the more hated characters, probably just below her, and it's because of ONE MOVE THAT ONLY INCREASES YOUR SWORD'S RANGE!

However I arguably get the worst treatment from Dimension Witch, the only Aisha I actually like and can look past all her overused and downright game-breaking skills (coughenergyspurtcough). Dimension is the most kindhearted girl I've met during my travels and, aside from Rune Slayer, is usually the one picking up the spirits of our comrades. All of them but me, and it's the same goddamn reason. Unlike the others however this isn't just _that _one move, but also the way I act. You see I used to like her, which is why Rune always tried to set us two up. However her cheerful and upbeat personality and my calm and serious persona can't mix together and she can't take that kind of cynicism (Well sorry how about being in my position and being compared to others all your life!).

Enough about my teammates I might as well talk about my other two classes, Rune Slayer and Infinity Sword. Compared to the others they're not bad, at least Rune anyway. Like Blade he's also willing to bring me up whenever I get another hate mail from those people who call me a so-called cheap character, he's just less showing of it than the Blade Master since he's too busy hitting on Elemental. Infinity, well I don't have the motivation to continue this any longer so I'll just leave it that we argue, a lot.

The last thing I should write about in this message is probably one about my pilots. First off I don't blame you for what you're doing in both the dungeons and when sparring against the other navigators on the other classes, it's purely their fault if they have to stoop so low as to backlash you for what Lord Knights are designed to do with their moves. Secondly for those of you who rely on that move a lot while using other skills as a combo, then I don't blame you for your inexperience at being really good at this game so quickly. I am after all made to cater to new players who want a taste of the more complex pilotees.

Lastly to those of you who truly piloted me great without relying on it, I give my respect for you. I'm sorry your time with him is short-lived though. Maybe by doing this I'll be taking most of the hatred of spammers with me and Elsword can continue to become a fun and addicting game.

I placed the full message by my bedside as I stood up and reached for my sword, both of us all alone in my room. I prepared myself mentally and inhaled a deep breath. With my two hands and my blade in front of me, I uttered my last two words.

"ARMAGEDDON BLADE!"

* * *

**Lord Knight: ...But...But...**

**Me: Don't deny it, you were feeling this at one point weren't you?**

**Lord Knight: Hmph don't you talk to me. -Enters room- -weeping is heard inside-**

**Me: Mhm, I thought so! If you guys enjoyed this, leave a review and tell me what you think. I may make this a series as previously mentioned if I feel it's good enough.**


End file.
